


The hug

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [3]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: Stella reflektiert über das Geschehen der Folgen 3340/3341.





	The hug

**The Hug**

_Stella's POV_

Müde, aber zufrieden machte sich Stella auf den Weg nach Hause. Heute war ein guter Tag gewesen. Sebastian von Lahnstein war bei Bewusstsein und würde sich wahrscheinlich vollständig erholen. Sie freute für Rebecca, Carla und den Rest der von Lahnsteins. Hoffentlich gehörten damit die Tage der Dramatik und der kaum verborgenen Schockstarre auf Schloss Königsbrunn erst mal der Vergangenheit an. Diese Zeit war auch an ihr als Verwalterin nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Das ewige Warten auf Nachricht von Sebastian hatte an den Nerven aller gezerrt und jetzt war sie einfach erschöpft.

Der doppelte Espresso beim Besuch im _Schneiders _am Nachmittag hatte sie zwar ein bisschen wacher gemacht, aber letztlich konnte Koffein sie auch nur für eine begrenzte Zeit auf den Beinen halten. Der Besuch bei Charlie im _Schneiders_ hatte Stella aufleben lassen. Sie war fasziniert von der älteren Frau, zu sehen mit welcher Leichtigkeit und Eleganz sie ihr Restaurant leitete und dabei noch die Zeit fand, kurz mit ihr zu sprechen – das war toll. Wenn sie mit Charlie zusammen war, fühlte sie sich entspannt und locker. Und das konnte sie weiß Gott ab und an gebrauchen.

Natürlich hatte sie mit Charlie über die Situation auf Königsbrunn gesprochen, hatte sich bei Charlie entschuldigt, dass sie ihr wegen Carla nicht geglaubt hatte – das alles war ihr wirklich unangenehm. Aber Charlie hatte gar nicht so reagiert, wie sie erwartet hatte. Kein "Siehst du, ich hab's dir ja gesagt", nein, einfach ein "Jeder kann sich mal irren, nimm's nicht so tragisch."

Und Stella hatte es versucht, aber sie bekam die Konfrontation mit Carla und das was folgte nicht aus dem Kopf. Daran hatte auch Charlie nichts ändern können, sie plagte immer noch ihr schlechtes Gewissen Carla gegenüber, obwohl eigentlich alle Missverständnisse ausgeräumt waren.

Vor allem die Begegnung in der Bibliothek spielte sich immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, Carla in den Armen zu halten. Alles was so häufig zwischen ihnen stand, verschwand in dieser Umarmung. In diesem Moment waren sie nicht Chefin und Untergebene, waren sie nicht Frau Gräfin und kleine Angestellte, sondern einfach zwei Frauen, die einander sehr sehr nahe kamen. Selbst nach all den Stunden konnte sie noch immer das Beben in Carla's Körper spüren, konnte fühlen, wie sich die Spannung in ihr ganz langsam löste, als sie sich fast verzweifelt an Stella geklammert hatte. Sie hatte Carla nur zögernd losgelassen, als Sarah in den Raum geplatzt war und sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es Carla da nicht anders ging.

Irgendwie war die Bibliothek der 'Ort der Wahrheit' in ihrer so komplizierten Beziehung zu Gräfin von Lahnstein geworden. Hier hatte sie ihr überraschend den Job als Verwalterin angeboten, hier hatten sie über ihre Wohnsituation gestritten, hier hatte sie Carla gefragt, ob sie sich in sie verliebt hat und eine Liebeserklärung als Antwort bekommen und hier hatte sie heute zum ersten Mal die wahre Carla von Lahnstein gesehen – offen, verletzlich und ohne große Kraft, die Fassade der ständigen Kontrolle weiter aufrecht zu erhalten.

Diese Fassade hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, permanent hatte sie mit ihrem Unverständnis über Carla's nach außen hin zur Schau gestellten Verhalten gekämpft. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie versucht, all die Dinge, die Charlie oder Gregor über die Gräfin erzählten, mit der Frau in Einklang zu bringen, die sie tagtäglich erlebte. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, der Unterschied war einfach zu groß gewesen. Es war, als hätte Carla zwei Gesichter, von denen Stella bis zum heutigen Tag nur eins wirklich kannte – das der starken, kontrollierten, kühlen Geschäftsfrau und Chefin, die nichts aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

Und natürlich hatte sich Stella nicht zurückhalten können und hatte Carla zur Rede gestellt. Ihre Entrüstung darüber, dass dieser Frau Geschäftstermine wichtiger waren als ein kurzer Besuch bei Sebastian im Krankenhaus, war zu heftig gewesen. Alles, was sie in diesem Moment im Kopf hatte, war die Vorstellung, was sie getan hätte, wären Gregor oder Christian an Sebastians Stelle gewesen. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihr noch immer Bauchschmerzen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen und die ganze Zeit geheult. Ganz sicher aber wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, einfach so ihren täglichen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen. Mit anzusehen, dass Carla das scheinbar mühelos gelang, hatte sie entsetzt und empört und das hatte sie ihr dann auch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben.

Und dann?

Dann waren ihre selbstgerechten Vorwürfe mit nur einem Satz wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen.

_"Was wissen Sie denn schon?"_

Erschrocken hatte Stella die kaum verborgenen Tränen in Carla's Augen gesehen. Der Schmerz, den sie sonst so perfekt versteckte, stand ihr für einen kurzen Moment deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben bevor sie aus dem Zimmer flüchtete. Ein Schmerz, an dem sie – Stella – einen großen Anteil hatte.

Sie schaute betreten zu Boden. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so geschämt. Wie kam sie dazu, ihrer Chefin Gefühllosigkeit und Kälte zu unterstellen? Sie kannte die Frau doch kaum! Hilflos stand Stella im Zimmer und verwünschte zum x-ten Mal die Tatsache, dass sie viel zu oft ihr Mundwerk einfach nicht im Griff hatte – warum hatte sie sich nicht auf die Zunge gebissen? Wie ihre Chefin mit Stresssituationen umging, hatte sie nicht zu interessieren. Warum konnte sie, wenn es um Carla ging, nicht distanziert und unbeeindruckt bleiben? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es so war. Und sie wusste, dass sie versuchen musste, dass ganze so schnell wie möglich wieder gut zu machen. Stella hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte, aber eine Entschuldigung war wohl der erste Schritt.

Doch dann war aus der Entschuldigung so viel mehr geworden, obwohl es am Anfang so aussah, als würde Carla wieder einmal versuchen, das, was sie bedrückte, zur Seite zu schieben. Aber letztlich war es aus ihr heraus gebrochen und Stella blieb nichts anderes übrig als die berechtigten Vorwürfe über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie hatte es auch nicht anders verdient.

Die Heftigkeit des emotionalen Ausbruchs von Carla hatte sie überrascht, nicht weil sie immer noch annahm, dass Carla keine Gefühle hatte, sondern weil sie der Meinung war, dass die anderen Menschen in Carla's Umfeld sie gut genug kennen mussten, um zu wissen, was in ihr vorging. Sah denn keiner, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, dass sie mit dem ganzen Druck unmöglich allein zurecht kommen konnte? Oder waren sie alle so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Carla alles im Griff hatte, dass sie die Folgen dieses Verhaltens nicht sehen konnten?

Stella konnte in dem Moment nicht anders. Sie wusste, dass sie – wieder einmal – die Grenzen ihres Verhältnisses bei weitem überschritt, aber sie musste Carla in diesem Augenblick einfach helfen, sie berühren, sie stützen, sie halten. Und als sich Carla zu ihr umdrehte und ihr beinahe flehend ins Gesicht sah, da wusste sie, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie sie fest in ihre Arme – und es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. So gut, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatte und für einen kurzen Moment verstört war, als Sarah zur Tür hereingeplatzt war. Sie hatten sich zögernd voneinander gelöst und waren froh als sie die guten Neuigkeiten über Sebastian hörten.

Ja, es war wirklich ein guter Tag gewesen und sie war erleichtert, dass für's erste alle Missverständnisse zwischen der Gräfin und ihr ausgeräumt waren. Nie wieder würde sie annehmen, dass Carla keine Gefühle besaß und sie würde weiter versuchen, für sie da zu sein, wenn sie sie brauchte. Stella hoffte, dass ihr Freundschaftsangebot an Carla der nächste Schritt war, sie besser kennenzulernen.

Die Umarmung hatte sich gut angefühlt – gut und richtig.

The End


End file.
